Impossible? There's Two?
by Hidden Jewell
Summary: What would happen if Korra had a twin? It's a bit out there but it's a story about having TWO possible Avatars. Or is one of them really not the Avatar?
1. Introduction

"Are you sure?" The members of the white Lotus asked the hopeful parents.

"Well…" The woman spoke her voice dragging out, "Not exactly… You see…" There was something in her voice that threw the white lotus member off. It was odd, It was like she was unsure of something. These parents had dragged them all the way out here to the northern water tribe nearly halfway across the world and they weren't even sure if their daughter was the _One?_

Just then two small children came bursting through the front door arguing. They were about five, and looked nearly exactly alike; both had dark brown hair and shining blue eyes common to the water tribe people. One tied her hair back with a blue ribbon and had two short ponytails at the side of her face. The other had a red headband with a bow to keep her hair out of her face but her bangs hung over her forehead anyway. The high pitched child-like voices were shouting back and forth at each other. "Fire's better!"

"No it's not! Water is!This is the water tribe not the fire tribe!" The one wearing the blue ribbon in her hair exclaimed.

"There's no such thing as a fire tribe!" The one wearing a red headband who'd claimed fire was better reached up and grabbed the blue ribbon off her sister setting it on fire. The sister yelled and extinguished the flames with a splash of water. "Hey! My ribbon!" She yelled, sending a wave of water her sisters way drenching the girl.

"Korra! Arina! Stop." The mother sighed exhaustedly and looked up at the men. "This…Is the complication…They're twins."

"So one can bend fire and one can bend water, that doesn't mean that one of them is the Avatar."

At the word 'Avatar the two girls' ears perked up. "I'm the AVATAR!" They said in complete unison.

The head member of the white lotus bent down to the girls level and smiled sadly at them, "I'm afraid not girls…"

Korra, the girl with the blue ribbon and two side pony tails pouted her lip and stared at him then stomped her foot, shooting up to his level on a rock pedastal, she drenched him in water. "I'm the avatar! You gotta deal with it!" She thrust her little fist in the air defiantly.

A blast of air knocked Korra out of the way and Arina, the girl wearing the red head band with the bow, stepped infront facing the white lotus member, "No, _I'm_ the Avatar." She smiled innocently.

The Head member of the white lotus blinked, confused, his jaw unhinged and he seemed a bit lost for words. Twins. Twin Avatars? Is that even possible? This has **_never _**happened before. There were no guidelines saying it was even possible. _Was_ this possible?

**Hey guys! Let me know what you guys think of this one. It's a quite curious idea, isn't it?**


	2. Spiritual Aspects chapter 1

Korra sighed, her breath coming in quick short bursts. She did it. She passed her water bending test. She knew she would since water bending had always been her strong suit ever since she was little.

"Congratulations, Korra." An aged Katara spoke to her. The other bending masters looked down on her though with frowns upon their faces.

She held her arms out as if to challenge them, "What? That was PERFECT!" she yelled annoyed.

"Yes, Korra, You have a great talent for bending but you really lack restraint. You should learn from your sister. Arina's fighting style is so graceful and she has just the right amount of restraint." One of the few air bending masters they had spoke.

Korra gritted her teeth, _Of Course_ he favored Arina, she was perfect at air bending and Korra could hardly even get a small gust of wind going. "Yeah, Yeah, I know. Arina this, Arina that… She's perfect at _everything!" _Korra threw her hands down a trail of fire following them. She pivoted on her foot and paced back and forth, "Maybe I'd be a better Avatar if I'd had better teachers!"

"Korra…" Katara looked at her sadly. There was a pause in the arguing and Korra stood there looking up at all the bending masters her hands balled into fists in frustration. Many of them looked back down on her frowning. 'Probably wishing just Arina was the Avatar,' she thought bitterly. 'Why did we have to be twins? _Why_ did we both inherit the ability to be the Avatar? Can a past life really be split into two souls like that?' She had so _many_ questions, but there was no one who could answer them. This had never happened before. Not once, unless there was some forgotten Avatar.

"Congratulations, Korra!" Arina came strolling around the corner smiling, "I heard you passed!" She was so cheery. 'Despite having the same face as me she seems so different…' Korra thought annoyed, she really needed to stop comparing herself to Arina. Even their expressions seemed different; Korra's was tense and overly enthusiastic. Arina's expression had a soft and patient look. She wore her hair down and it fell to her lower back. A red head band with a bow on the side kept it out of her face and her bangs fell across her forehead similarly to Korra's. Aside from that Arina had this way about her, she was the total and complete opposite of Korra. They were _nothing_ alike. So why did everyone have this unwavering need to compare them to each other?

"Thanks." Korra mumbled and brushed past her leaving the training area.

"Korra," Katara's voice called after her, "Can I speak with you later?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." She mumbled half heartedly.

* * *

Some time later that afternoon, Korra found herself making her way to the main hallwhere all the bending teachers usually met. 'She'd said she wanted to speak with me right?' Korra thought as she approached it.

But she stopped when she heard voices.

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure this is the case."

"And what makes you so sure?" The teachers seemed to be discussing something.

"Well, as you know, I've been doing researched for some time now and..."

"And?" The teachers prompted the man speaking. Korra hadn't heard his voice before and she edged closer eager to hear what was going on.

"It's true. There can only be _one_ Avatar." He spoke as if he knew something more then he was letting on. As if he was leading up to something but he was interrupted.

"But they're twins. There's two of them. We've seen it, they can both bend all the elements. Well... Except Korra she can't quite get air." It was one of the younger air bending teachers, you couldn't exactly call him a master he was more like a prodigy, but with so few air benders this was the best they could do for a teacher. It was no wonder she couldn't bend air yet! She gritted her teeth annoyed by his comment.

"Yes. You're right." The foreign man continued, He sounded almost pleased that that was brought up. "They _can _both bend the elements. Sometimes with identical twins only one has bending, in this case both of them do. They are physically identical and both gained the skill to bend all four elements. But..." He paused, taking one too many extra seconds making it just a little over dramatic, "Their personalities are very different. I'm sure you've already figured that out. They are different people and this means that _Spiritually_ they are different."

There was a long moment of silence as everyone seemed to take this in.

"So you're saying..." The young air bending teacher started again.

"Yes. I'm saying that the girl who can connect with the spirit world is our Avatar." There was a lot of hushed murmurs as the masters all took in this concept.

"Then the girl who can connect with her past lifes would be the Avatar, what does that make the other?"

"Gifted I suppose, to be able to bend all four elements and not be the Avatar, yes I'd consider her gifted."

"But...How will we know if one of them entered the spirit world or not?"

"The only way to know is really if one of them went into the avatar state." The man answered.

"So you're saying that we need to get one of them to go into the avatar state?"

"No! That could be extremely dangerous... to purposely set off the Avatar state! It's a very powerful force that could upset the balance of nature if set off badly."

"But..."

"It think you need to listen to him at that boys. I've seen the Avatar state in action and it can be very dangerous if not under control. Aang had a great deal of troubles before he learned to properly control it." Katara was speaking to them now. "I think it's best that we leave the matter at that, now shall we?"

Korra stood with back against the wall, eyes wide processing all the information she'd overheard. 'I wonder if they even intended for us to know about this...'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know the Introduction was a bit unclear. I hope this chapter cleared some things up for you guys. And thanks for the reviews! To the one Annoymous review: I'd already considered that since I'd already written this chapter but you made me wanna publish this part sooner. Thanks for your input!**


End file.
